Leolivia
by Daughter-of-Athena-603342
Summary: One Shots about our favorite coulple in real life Leolivia!
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** POV**

"Hey Liv! Wanna walk to set together" Leo Howard also known as Jack Brewer yelled at his blond best friend. Olivia Holt also known as Kim turned around hearing the sound of her brunette best friend's voice. "Umm.. Sure!" she replied while stopping so he could catch up with her. "Can you believe that Alex isn't gonna come back for the third season" Leo told her with disappointed clear in his voice. "I know he was like our brother. I wonder how the others took the news" Olivia said in the same voice but in a quiet whisper. **(AN. It's true Alex Christen Jones left Kickin It) **" Well he might visit. Come on we have the cast waiting for us". Leo told her and put his arm around her for comfort. When the duo got to the set Mateo and Dylan grabbed Leo and dragged him into his dressing room just like Hannah and Grace did. **(Mateo is Jerry, Dylan is Milton, Hannah is Julie, and Grace is Grace) **

"Hey girl what did Leo say he put his arm around your shoulder" Grace and Hannah pretty much screamed when they finally got to Olivia's dressing room. " What are you talking about he was just comforting me because Alex won't be in season 3 of Kickin It". Grace replied with a smirk, "Sure Olivia cause Leo doesn't have a crush on you and visa virsa". "You guys were glowing with happiness Hannah said in a teasing voice. " Well I might have a crush on him, but it's not like he has the same feelings for me. He just loves hanging out with his trainer, Erica"** (It's true but Leolivia is so much better)** Olivia said sadly. "If you are blind tell us because he loves YOU!" Hannah and Grace screamed again. **In Leo's dressing room **"Dude getting it on with Olivia I see Swag!" Mateo told Leo when they were behind the doors. " So tell us how did you and Olivia get together. I want to be the first to tweet it!" Dylan told the boys while he took out his phone. "We're not going out" Leo told the excited teens. "Why haven't you asked her out" the duo yelled again. "You know she's busy with Luke" Leo told his co-stars upset.

"Everyone on set" Jim yelled from the set of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. All the teens rushed out after hearing the producers voice. "Okay this is a new year and new season" Jim started out. "I know we lost our dear friend Alex, but he would want us to do just as well without him here. They started to film the first episode of the season called Spyfall. When they finished filming parts of the episode they were informed that they would have a younger cast mate to play an orphan that Rudy watches. "Hey Leo" Olivia's sweet voice rang throughout the studio. "Hey Liv" the boy replied. "Our families are eating dinner together tonight so you're going to my house this afternoon" she told him what her mother had just told her. "Do I have to" the tall boy pretended to whine. "Yes you do Mister Black Belt so get your stuff we're leaving in like 7 minutes" the blond told him. "Okay Mother" Leo yelled back at her while walking to get his stuff. **  
**

When the dynamic duo met up together again they walked into the parking lot to meet Mrs. Holt. "Hello Mrs. Holt how are you doing" Leo said politely while Olivia said Hi Mom while hugging her. "You know you can call me Kim right Leo" Mrs. Holt told the boy who grew to be so tall. "Man you seem to get taller each time I see you and I saw you last week" they all laughed at that. "Mom, where's Cade" Olivia asked about her absent brother. "He's at home with your sisters. I wondered if he survived" Mrs. Holt joked around that joke followed with a loud round of laughter because they all knew Olivia's sisters didn't always watch their brother close enough or too closely. They walked up the driveway at noon to hear...

**See you Next time love you Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Pov**

Cade, Olivia's younger brother and Morgan, Olivia's older sister running around the house. Morgan was trying to give Cade a makeover and Cade was trying to run from his older sister. "What is going on" Kim Holt said to her son and daughter. Cade rushed over to his mother's side so his sister couldn't put any more makeup on his face. "I was going to try some new makeup on him to see if it looked good" Morgan told his mother while glaring at her brother. "Morgan please don't do that to your brother again and Cade please wipe that makeup off your face". "Gladly Cade said".

While Mrs. Holt was talking to her other children Olivia and Leo stood behind her awkwardly. "Sorry" Olivia whispered to her best friend. "It's okay" Leo replied. When everyone went there own ways Leo and Olivia went outside to hangout in the treehouse. When they were in the treehouse they started to talk about the show and their crazy friends. "Can you believe we're already shooting the third season of Kickin It" Leo said. "I know right. It feels like just yesterday we were fillming the first episode". "Yeah a lot has changed" Leo replied. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Liv can I ask you something" Leo said a little nervous. "Of course" Liv replied curiously. "Are you dating Luke" Leo said. "Truthfully...no" Olivia said. "Can I ask you something" Olivia said. "Sure" Leo replied happily from Olivia's reply. "Are you dating Micayla" Olivia asked. "Um... no". Leo was about to tell Olivia that he had feelings for her Mrs. Holt called them to dinner.

"Hi Mom Hey Dad" Leo greeted his parents. "Hey Leo" his parents replied. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Howard" Olivia said politely. "Hello sweethart" Mrs. Howard replied. They all got into their cars and drove off to the restaurant they would be eating dinner at. When they got to the restaurant Olivia and Leo sat next to each other talking random things until they heard their parents and Olivia's siblings talking. "They are lost in their own world" "They are so cute" "Isn't that the cutest" "Aww". The dynamic duo looked at their family members and looked at them strangely.

Their parents looked at each other really quick and the moms said what was on all their minds. "I know we are you parents, but tell us how long have you two been going out"!


End file.
